MONSTER HIGH PRE-DIARIES
by Denileprincess
Summary: Cleo de Nile/Clawd Wolf/Deuce gorgon y Ghoulia/Jackson. Mi primer fic.


**Hola a todos, debido a cierto acoso que sufrí por parte de otro escritor me vi forzada a cambiar el nombre de esta historia, que me han pedido ya suba nuevamente. Lamento si por ahi hay alguna palabra fuera de su lugar pero la subi en One-shoot y rapidamente, si es asi haganmelo saber.**

**La he titulado de forma distinta porque si es una historia distinta a la que tanto la han comparado, tiene personajes super diferentes entre ellos la pareja de Jackson y Ghoulia y el inicio de la amistad entre Deuce y Jackson.**

**El origen y motivo de que Clawdeen tienga miedo a que Clawd se relacione con sus amigas lo que en un futuro.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

MONSTER HIGH PRE-DIARIES.

Cleo de Nile y Clawd Wolf, eran la parejita mas popular de Monster High (MH) porque el era el monstruo mas atletico  
del instituto y ella la mas guapa, ademas capitana de la escuadra de porristas, su mejor amiga era Ghoulia Yelps, la zombi con el corazon y el cerebro mas grande del Insti, sin Ghoulia Cleo no tendria notas escolares decentes, ni  
confidente para todos sus sentimientos.  
A su vez Cleo era para Ghoulia la mejor amiga, el soporte moral para los  
malos dias y el impulso para ser mejor cada dia y destacarse de estre los Zombis, cosa nada facil, gracias a Cleo  
Ghoulia tenia ya sentido del estilo y era respetada y popular.

Clawdeen Wolf era tambien amiga de Cleo, no congeniaban mucho sus personalidades, de hecho chocaban pero era la novia de su hermano, asi que, no tenia otra opcion, ademas si Clawd la queria debia ser buena chica, no?

En un partido de baloncesto, tras Clawd encestar...

- Bravo mi amor! Ese es mi chico, y se acercaba para que Clawd la besase. A Cleo le gustaba ser la envidia de las demas alumnas del insti por ser novia del chico mas polular.  
- Gracias amor, viste como esquive a manny? Los del otro equipo no tienen oportunidad porque...y ela lo besaba para callarlo, shhh- ya me voy a animarte con mi equipo, sabes que yo no entiendo de esas cosas Clawdy.  
Tienes razon,.. no importa dijo el sonriendo, gracias por apoyarme amor.  
y ella se retiraba volteando coqueta... cuando cleo caminaba con su uniforme de asustadora su falda se movia al compas de sus caderas...

-Por la luna... amo a mi novia, decia Clawd sonriendo para si.  
-si, se nota hermanito, te vez ridiculo, decia clawdeen  
-Aggghh callate, tu todavia no entiendes de estas cosas.-  
- Cuando la vez pareces estupido...-  
-Asi soy feliz, ademas parece que eres la unica que piensa asi...A todo el insti le gusta que seamos pareja -  
-Eso da X, lo importante es que...estas feliz.-  
-Y como no serlo..decia el lobo suspirando...-

Mas tarde en el aula Ghoulia conversaba con cleo sobre su relacion, (Ella en idioma Zombi claro).

- No deberias estar con Clawd sin amor-  
-He aprendido a quererlo mucho, es muy tierno-  
-Creo que el siente algo mas que eso por ti-  
-Obvioooo...ademas en todas las relaciones hay alquien que quiere mas-  
-Si...pero...en un principio ni siquiera sentias cariño por el-  
-Eso importa?...Somos el uno para el otro, el es el mas popular y yo tambien, yo...una de Nile no puede ser novia de cualquier tipo, necesito a alguien especial como yo-  
-Y ahora que ya llevan 6 meses juntos ya lo quieres?-  
-Si, un poco, es muy tierno, hace grandes esfuerzos por complacerme, ademas es muy cariñoso-  
-Ahy Cleo...Es tu novio, no lleva rus relaciones publicas...-  
Cleo suspiro fastidiada y para cambiar el tema dijo:

-Toma las notas! antes de que borre el Profe!-

La relacion de Cleo y Clawd era simple para Cleo, besos aqui y alla, la pasaban bien. Para Clawd por otro lado era distinto, el pensaba que Cleo era la niña mas linda, la mas atractiva, que reunia las mejores cualidades y eso compensaba su forma de ser, se veia siempre increible y daba unos besos de muerte, no importaba que no le guste el deporte, que no sean de la misma clase social, o que sus razas no sean tan compatibles.

Pero un dia la percepcion que Cleo tenia de Clawd cambio...

En el auto de Clawd, fueron al autocinema a ver un filme romantico, Crepusculo (jajajaja)

Y durante la pelicula el abrazo timidamente a Cleo con un brazo, aprovechando un bostezo (viejo truco), Cleo sonrio...  
Sabes? dijo Clawd..-Tu eres mas bella que cualquier vampiro-  
-Si, ya lo se-  
Clawd sonrio  
-Tu tambien eres muy atractivo lobito-  
Y se acercaron lentamente...y se besaron...  
Pero ese dia era luna llena y Clawd estaba a 1000 x hr. Asi que ese tierno beso basto para que el se relajase e intentara besar a Cleo de forma mas intensa,  
ella se percato de inmediato y aunque estaba sorprendida, no lo detuvo,  
como podria?... pensaba para si...diria que estoy loca, depues de todo soy su novia.  
Ella no correspondio el beso pero...se dejo besar por el lobo, y pasados algunos minutos, esa nueva faceta de el le gusto y correspondio, besos de pelicula...  
- No es la gran cosa...pero es mi novio, asi que porque no?- pensaba

Los demas alumnos de insti notaron el romanticismo de la pareja y espectra los fotografio en plenos besos, subiendolo de inmediato al Blog.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Deuce Gorgon, ya se habia inscrito en Monster High venia de Grecia a residir a la ciudad, y entraba a la pagina oficial para conocer mas el Insti al que iria, vio un link al Blog de espectra y entre sus fotos estaba una chica preciosa, la reyna del insti decia la etiqueta, entro a su face, le envio solicitud y entro a todas las secciones del blog espectral donde se le mencionaba, incluso se envio algunas fotos a su celular de la bella chica.

- ya quiero conocerla- pensaba y decia en voz alta.  
-Sera tan guapa como en las fotos?, Como le hare para dirigirle la palabra? Alquien necesita presentarnos, y quien gorgon? sino conoces a nadie? se regañaba...-ya se, me tropiezo con ella y con eso me disculpare y me presentare... va a pensar que soy estupido-

Y asi ...cada dia durante 2 semanas Deuce monitoreba a cleo de Nile, ya casi religiosamente..., y una noche cuando entro al Blog de Espectra vio las fotos de Cleo con Clawd en esos besos tan entregados.

Y su sonrisa se borro, fruncio el seño y apreto los puños. -No puede ser...- Dijo.

* * *

Veía las fotos una y otra vez, como no creyéndolo, prefería pensar que era una equivocación y le engañaban sus ojos.

-Quien es ese? un lobo ...un perro... pensó dentro de si despectiva y maliciosamente.-

Disfruta mientras puedas, Cleo de Nile será mi novia,

Como puede una princesa andar con un lobo?

Tal vez necesita un guardaespaldas, cuando seamos novios, le comprare un perro grande, para que no sienta que lo extraña…

Finalmente llego el lunes, Deuce tenía que presentarse a Monster high

La emocion del primer dia, muchos monstruos, muchas chicas...pero solo pensaba en ella,

-donde esta?-pensaba...estara con el?...seguramente...ojala que no, ojala este sola...,

La directora decapitada le entrego su horario y lo presento en su primera clase, lenguas muertas.

El miro a todos y ellos a su vez a el, no estaba ella, tomo su lugar con desgano, habia risitas nerviosas de las chicas y miradas coquetas...nada que le importase mucho...ella...donde esta ella?.

-Hola, como estas? Le dijo un chico, que ha decir verdad se veia diferente...parecia un normi -me llamo Jackson-

-Hola viejo- Bien y tu... yo me llamo Deuce.

A su vez Jackson pensaba q Deuce tenía un estilo muy urbano, -eso es bueno pensaba, se ve rudo, si soy su amigo ya nadie se meterá conmigo de nuevo.-

Perdón, perdón! puedo entrar?-

Deuce volteo y lo vio...Clawd Wolf, y sintio como si le hubieran enterrado 6 agujas en la espina dorsal.

-Pase señor Wolf, a que se debe su tardanza? Le decía el profesor, imaginando la respuesta.

- Es que tenía que dejar a Cleo en su Clase y...- Decía Clawd sinceramente

-Pues la próxima vez tenga la precaución de calcular mejor su tiempo- Le decía el profesor interrumpiéndolo.

Las chicas observaban a Clawd como si fuera el mejor partido de Monster High y los chicos con admiración, todos habían visto en el blog de Espectra los besotes que se dio con Cleo.

Clawd tomo su sitio junto a Manny tauro, y decia Hey amigos, mientras chocaba sus puños con varios mounstruos

-Es popular, demonios! esto será difícil.- Pensaba Deuce. Mientras no lo perdía de vista, sin mover su rostro, esa era una de las ventajas de usar gafas oscuras, los de afuera no ven tus ojos.

Pero eso no es lo mas difícil, Clawd parecía ser… un buen tipo. Y eso complicaba todo mucho más.

Sin embargo aunque en este momento lo odiara pensaba no perderlo de vista porque era su rival a superar y porque eventualmente, el lo llevaría a Cleo...

Termino la clase y todos salieron, Deuce iba hacia su casillero y Jackson se ofreció a acompañarlo, - numero 54, vaya tienes suerte amigo!-

-ah si? por? -decia Deuce con desgano...

-Porque tu vecina de casillero es la reina del Insti-

-Deuce sintió como si quedara sin aire-

-En serio?, muy bien, pues vamos a mi casillero amigo!

-vaya, no pensé que la idea te agradaría tanto.-

Deuce ya caminaba apresurado...- Esperame!- Le decia Jackson!

Jackson no necesito mostrarle el casillero, antes de llegar...la vio...

La bella Cleo de Nile, acomodando sus cosas en su taquillero, que se distinguía por un candado rosa con líneas de oro enmarcándolo,

Deuce llego a su taquillero y comenzaba a imaginar como iniciar conversación, cuando los libros de Cleo cayeron al piso.

Flash no pudo haberse movido tan rapido, Deuce los recogía rápidamente y se los entregaba.

Gracias...le decía ella sin prestarle mucha atención- moviendo aun cosas en su casillero

-Cuando quieras-

-Me llamo Deuce, Deuce Gorgon- decía como autómata idiota porque ya percibía el perfume de Cleo, un aroma que jamás había percibido antes, dulce pero intenso, grueso, como del oriente, embriagador, … desde ese dia se sintió con ese aroma… como cuando un adicto huele heroína-

Y Cleo cerró su casillero y le miro... –Gorgon?, de la familia de las Gorgonas de Grecia?-

-Así es decía el, su mirada iluminándose-

-Hablaron de ustedes en Horrohistoria la semana pasada, es cierto que nadie puede verlos a los ojos?-

Upss! -Incomodo-penso Deuce- No quería que esa fuera la razón por la que creo lo distinguiera del resto, era una maldición.-

-S...si-

-Vaya! que Incre!...A mi me encantaría poder hacer eso...hay algunas chicas por aquí , quienes se merecen ser puestas piedra-

-Deuce sonrió de oreja a oreja- En ese caso, considera mis ojos a tu disposición- (Todo yo, pensaba)

-Mmm...sonreia Cleo coqueta...te tomare la palara Gorgon., vas a cansarte de mi...-

-No creo que eso pase...decía el con honestidad- Acercandose a ella en cada palabra

-Bien, nos vemos...chico nuevo.- Dijo interrumpiendo el ritmo de la conversación

Y se iba, caminando con Ghoulia.

Deuce la seguia con la mirada sin disimular su gusto por ella-

Muy bien, ahora tendras pretextos para estar cerca de ella, a la mayoria de los chicos nos ignora- Le decia jackson

-Excelente viejo!-

-Sabes que es platónico cierto?- Ella nunca se fijaría en ti,… a menos...

-A menos... dijo deuce interesado...

-A menos que seas más popular que Clawd-

-Pero como eso no pasara amigo, considérate afortunado con ser su vecino de taquillero, y vamonos, tenemos Ciencia Loca-

Lo que jackson le dijo, le habia dado a Deuce esperanza, ahora pues solo habia que superar a Clawd, la verdad la popularidad es algo que no importaba, pero si eso era lo que se necesitaba para tener a Cleo a su lado...haría lo imposible por serlo.

Mas tarde toco deportes, y salieron todos al gimnasio, los monstruos se dividían conforme el deporte que practicaban y Deuce le dijo a Jackson

-Que deporte practicas?-

-Ajedrez-

-Eso no es un deporte-

-Hey!, lo es para la mente-

-Yo quiero jugar basquet-

-Soy muy bueno en el basquet, pero no me aceptan en el equipo porque luzco muy normi-

-Mmm...ven, le decia Deuce mientras se acercaba al entrenador.

-Disculpe Couch quisieramos pertenecer al equipo, el Couch los miro dubitativo-

Despues de un momento les dijo: - bien, hagamos una prueba, no todos son para este deporte hijo, decia mirando a Jackson-

-Hagamoslo- decia Deuce-

-Muy bien 2 vs 2, Hey Manny, hey Clawd!-dijo el couch

Manny llegaba, se imponia por ser un mounstruo minutauro, sonreia despectiva y burlonamente y grito, Hey Clawd! ven aca el entrenador nos necesita!

Clawd estaba a unas yardas, metido en la escuadra de las porristas, besando a la mas bella. -Eh! Voy!, -Ya me voy preciosa...

-Sea lo que sea, ...gana- Le decia Cleo, con una mirada que indicaba, que eran palabras serias.

Deuce que vio todo, se sentia listo! Eso habia sido como encender un camino de gasolina, Le demostraria a Cleo que era superior a Clawd.

Jackson le dijo a Deuce, -es un minotaruro, me siento intimidado, me hara mantequilla!-

-Jackson tu eres muy listo, lo importante no es la fuerza bruta, sino la estrategia, juegas ajedrez o no?, Dale una lección-

Jackson se sentía inspirado... su amigo tenia razón.

Se colocaron, Jackson frente a Manny y Deuce frente a Clawd-

Y el couch hizo sonar su silbato, una reta de 10 mins! ordeno, Veamos que es lo que tienen!

Alrededor de la cancha, ya se habían concentrado los demás monstruos del Insti, entre ellos Cleo, Deuce estaba muy consiente de eso.

El balón fue aventado hacia arriba y Clawd lo gano en el rebote, pasandolo a Manny, quien ágilmente lo tomo y se dirigia al aro, cuando Jackson se lo robo, encestando rapidísimo, Manny bufaba literalmente, y la multitud se emocionaba, nadie se esperaba eso...después de encestar, Deuce tomo el balón y fue hacia el aro, Clawd ya se aproximaba para interceptarlo, -muy bien, penso Deuce- hizo la finta de enfrentarlo directamente y así venia Clawd de lleno, pero al último segundo, Deuce giro hábilmente esquivándolo y anotando- (Las chicas de alrededor gritaban) Clawd estaba atónito... iba hacia por el balón, hecho furia cuando sonó el silbato del entrenador

-Basta!, si han podido hacer eso solo en 2 jugadas, son buenos! -

-El equipo los necesita, bienvenidos! Decia el Couch

Los mounstruos alrededor vitoreaban, Jackson tenia cara de -Pellizquenme porfavor.-

Manny y Clawd se miraban mutuamente con cara de -WTF-

Deuce no pudo evitar buscar a Cleo con la mirada, y ahi estaba...mirandolo fijamente tambien a el, fueron segundos, que bastaron para calentar el corazon de Deuce, quien comenzo a caminar hacia ella, cuando vio como su momento fue interrumpido por Clawd, quien se acerco a Cleo, robando su atención, pero vio que ella miraba a Clawd con un rostro de decepción, y leyó en sus labios -Perdiste-, a lo que acto seguido se dio la vuelta alejándose del lobo.

Este se quedo cabizbajo sin moverse.

Clawdeen desde las gradas veía toda la escena.

Deuce Gorgon sonrió, amplia y sinceramente.

* * *

Clawdeen se quedo sentada en las gradas, con su uniforme de asustadora mientras todos se iban, pensando...

Como puede esa mounstruo por mas princesa del nilo que sea, menospreciar así a mi hermano, ponerle condiciones, que no sabe que el amor es incondicional? Uuuum pero tal vez ella no lo ame, bueno eso parece ser evidente, entonces porque esta con el? Hizo memoria a aquel dia en el que Clawd invito por primera vez a salir a Cleo.

Recuerdo que en el pasar de los días observaba a Clawd ido, en otro mundo, como fantaseando. -Que te pasa?

-Ah, eh? quien?-

-En que piensas?-

-Yoooo? Nada, Nada, jugadas nuevas.- Decia sonrojandose

-O en QUIEN piensas?-

-Jajajaja ya se, seguramente en alguna de las asustadoras verdad?-

-Mmm...? Pues...si-

-Y porque te quedas como lelo?-

-Aaaash no deberia tratar estos temas contigo-

-Porque?Yo no soy celosa contigo hermanito.

-Bueno, en ese caso, quiero pedirte un favor-

-Claro, pero te lo cobrare despues- Dije sonriendo

-Presentame a Cleo de Nile-

Mmm...habre hecho bien? Y si esa niña tonta hace sufrir a mi hermano? Por mi culpa? Yo fui la cupido...que terrible...A ver Clawdeen, calmate, no han terminado, tuvieron una discusion, bueno no discutieron...ella lo dejo parado como idiota... Y si le digo algo?...Me va a mandar a volar, no permitira que hable de su novia. Conozco a Clawd.

Y ese chico nuevo...el que tiene serpientes en la cabeza...lo considero atractivo, pero a mi me daria miedo que una de esas cosas me mordiera el pelaje...El...miraba a Cleo, diferente... es obvio que le gusta, pero a todos los chicos del insti les gusta Cleo. No el, como que...la ama...jajajaja la acaba de conocer. Tal vez alucino cosas.

Mientras tanto Clawd iba a su casillero cabizbajo, habia perdido frente a Cleo, y sabia que a ella no le gustaban los perdedores, -Debo prepararme mas-

-Le comprare una rosa, y la llevare al cine..-

Generalmente cuando traian las chicas su uniforme de asustadoras, no se lo quitaban en todo el dia, Cleo llego a Orientacion Vocacional con el Sr. Muerte cargando ella misma sus libros porque Ghoulia tenia una clase diferente, y llego Deuce Gorgon detras de ella, al verla noto su cara de fastidio, -Te ayudo?-

-Si, gracias..- Y le dio sus libros

-Perfecto, pensó el es el pretexto perfecto para sentarme a su lado-

Cleo lo veia con detenimiento, y finalmente dijo:

-Felicidades por ganar y entrar al equipo-

-Muchas gracias- Dijo el sonriendo. Y la miro, se veia...como una vision, como una reina, esos ojos, ese aroma... estuvo a punto de decirle, -llevame contigo, hazme uno de tus esclavos...lo que quieras...solo déjame permanecer junto a ti...

-Debes ser muy buen deportista...no es facil vencer a Clawd.-

-Un poco,-dijo sonrojandose

Cleo lo noto, y sonrio...Deuce sintio como si cupido hubiera atravesado su corazon.

Bien jovenes, decia el profesor muerte, necesito que formen parejas y me entreguen un perfil de su personalidad para poder ubicar sus caracteristicas en su vocacion.

Y como eramos los primeros en la linea, Srita De Nile,su pareja es este joven, ella miro a Deuce y este dijo -Si, somos pareja- Con una solemnidad como si estuviera frente a un sacerdote-

-Muy bien, aqui estan los cuestionarios, espero me los entreguen en 3 dias-

Cleo miro el monton de papeleo y dijo -Esta loco?, no tendremos tiempo-

- Probablemente tenga que reunirse despues de clases para terminar, pero no quiero excusas-

Deuce estaba en las nubes, aquello no pudo haber salido mejor

Muy bien, comencemos, le dijo el.

OK- tu pregunta, yo respondo, y tu anotas.

Muy bien-

El cuestionario era largo y pesado, pero tenia las preguntas exactas como para conocer a alguien.

Como te llamas, donde vives, que te gusta, materia favorita, mascota, aptitudes,

Cleo de Nile, En una mansion tipo piramide en L.A., Me gusta que me admiren, Ninguna, Gatos, Soy una lider.

Deuce Gordon, En una reisdencia en Malibu, El deporte, Ciencias del Deporte, Ninguna, Inteligente.

Y el tiempo transurria rapidisimo y al mismo tiempo lentamente, Deuce se sentia en un letargo, hasta que el timbre sono.

-Aun nos falta mas de la mitad-

-Es cierto, pero tenemos 3 días-

-Me voy, a papa no le gusta que llegue tarde-

-Muy bien, te acompaño?-

-No, gracias, Clawd vendra por mi-

Y en efecto cuando se levantaron de sus asientos Clawd Wolf esperaba a Cleo con un tulipan en la mano.

-Para ti preciosa.

-Gracias! Es porque perdiste hoy?-

Y Clawd miro a Deuce. - Hola amigo, me llamo Clawd Wolf, soy el CAPITAN del equipo de baloncesto, bienvenido, espro algun dia me des la revancha, estaba distraido, Estar con Cleo antes de un partido nunca es bueno, es altamente distrayente-

-Claro cuando quieras, Deuce Gorgon- Y chocaron puños.

-Si preciosa es porque perdi Hoy-Le dijo Clawd a Cleo, y como no me gusta decepcionarte, me voy a quedar a entrena con el Couch, asi que no podre llevarte- Que te parece si Ghoulia...-

-Yo la llevare, le dijo Deuce-

-Clawd lo miro, - Es que enemos un trabajo en comun somos pareja en la materia asi que tenemos que vernos despues de clases para terminar el formulario.-

-Perfecto! , te la encargo Gorgon,-

Musica para mis oidos pensaba Deuce.

Bueno en ese caso ya nos vamos,-dijo Cleo, y le dio un beso corto y pequeño a Clawd.-

Deuce se volteo molesto,

Bien, como llegamos a tu casa?, -

-En el camino te ire guiando-

-Perfecto.-

Cuando llegaban la mansion se veia imponente, como salida de Egipto en sus mejores dias verdaderamente.

-Pasa, decia Cleo.-

Entraron a la estancia, todos los muebles y el ambiente tenían detalles dorados y de lujo.

-Wow!

-Te gusta-

-Es preciosa-

-Si lo es- Sabes tengo curiosidad-

-De que-

-De tu poder-

-Me muestras?.-

Deuce trago saliva, como mostrarle sin lastimarla.

Y vio el tulipan de Cleo, - Muy bien, me prestas tu flor?-

Ella lo miraba con curiosidad,

Mira aparte porfavor.

ok.-

Y solo alcanzo a ver un poco de destello verde, acto seguido Deuce le entregaba el tulipan, hecho piedra.

-Para ti,-Ya no se marchitara nunca,

- Vaya! que Incre! Muchas gracias, y le miro sonriendole, el tambien y ese momento definio el principio de lo que serian sus sentimientos.

Cleo sintio...calor en su corazon, quien era el? y lo observo, admiro esos brazos bien formados y fuertes, marcados por tatuajes verdes , su espalda amplia, su estilo rebelde, su porte...era un chico muy atractivo, y aunque Clawd tambien tenia cualidades asi, Deuce era distinto, se aspiraba rebeldia en el...libertad. Y Clawd era mas reservado.

Y deseo con todas sus fuertas que Deuce Gorgon se interesara en ella, que la deseara...tanto como en ese momento ella lo deseaba a el.

Comenzaron a hablar de sus deberes, reian como niños por tonterias, el aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarse mas, para darle entender... me gustas.

Y entro una llamada ...señorita le llaman...

-Quien...no estoy...-

-Es su novio-

Deuce sintio un vacio abriendose por debajo.

-Ya voy, disculpa, ahora vuelvo.-

-Descuida.-

Y prendio su ipod, en Itunes comenzo una cancion nueva que promocionaban, y sintio su vida reflejarse en ella, la escuchaba mientras veia fotografias de Cleo exhibidas en la casa.

He soñado tantas veces como seria mi vida contigo  
y es que yo me siento como iluminado, enamorado  
tú me quieres, yo te quiero  
entonces por qué no estar juntos  
caminemos de la mano, conquistaremos el mundo  
tu y yo, el mundo, el mundo, para los dos  
dime como te sientes.

He bailado bajo la lluvia  
he sentido la luz del sol  
he tenido la sensación de que me quieres  
si invertí eso me ha hecho grande  
si dónde ahora se quien soy  
yo le entrego mi corazón  
si aun lo quiere.

Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar  
Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar.

Si no estas se detiene el tiempo  
si no estas por siempre  
te voy a esperar  
...

Y resolvio en su mente, que esperaria a Cleo, esperaria a que ella le hiciera caso, no importaba nada mas.

-Que escuchas-

-Una cancion que reduce mi vida-

-Ah si..- Dejame oirla.

-ok,.

y quito los audifonos dando lugar al altavoz.

Cleo comprendio...

- Y quien es la chica-

-Alguien muy bella-

-Ah si...nombre...-

-Yo creo que sabes de quien se trata...que te dijo tu novio.-

-Que me quiere, que me extraña, ya sabes.-

-Si que lo se...-

-Deuce...yo...-

-Escucha Cleo,...creo que eres la chica mas bella que he visto en mi vida, y te pienso cada dia, se que tienes novio y que tal vez yo no tengo oportunidad contigo, pero asi me siento, quiero que sepas que voy a esperar, esperare a que algun dia decidas darme una oportunidad.-

Cleo se quedo muda. Y cuando el rostro de Deuce comenzo a perder esperanza dijo

-Tu tambien me gustas.-

Deuce parecia que lo habian hecho piedra.

-Pero me duele Clawd.-

-A mi me duele no poder acercarme a ti, rodearte con mis brazos, poder besarte y decir a todo monster high lo que siento por ti.-

-Es que...-

-No funcionara...dejalo, dejalo por mi, yo puedo hacerte feliz, el no te ama como yo.- Decia Deuce en tono desesperado.-

Cleo suspiro...eso le traeria muchos problemas.

-Dame tiempo-

-Cuanto...-

-Tiempo...ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana.-

-Muy bien, oye...

-Mmm..-

.- Luces preciosa, hazta mañana...no voy a rendirme.-

Cleo comenzo con un monogo intenso...

Pero esto no es posible,

-Que me pasa, estoy loca?-

Me van a llover los problemas como la plaga que azoto alguna vez a mi pueblo, todo el instituto ama a Clawd, van a pensar cosas horribles de mi. Y porque dejar a mi novio, que es seguridad por alguien nuevo. -no lo conozco -, pero es taaaan guapo, esas serpientes en su cabeza lo hacen todavía mas enigmático y unico-

Pero si no dejo a Clawd, el comenzara a andar con alguien mas, y eso no podria soportarlo, no podria...si ya se que es egoista pero... no me importa...-

-buscare algun pretexto para dejar a Clawd , ya se! una escena de celos!- Aja! Y asi Clawdeen no va a odiarme!

No quiero perder a mi amiga.

Yo se que esto no es lo moralmento correcto pero eso no quita ni un ápice mi interés por Deuce, ni el por mi.

Que se hace cuando tienes un sentimiento así dentro?

Y llamo a su mejor amiga, Ghoulia. Contándole toda la situación.

* * *

Y le conto todoooooo, Ghoulia la escuchaba tan mal que no la regaño, entendió a su amiga,a pesar de la forma de ser de Cleo, sabia que ella no era de malos sentimientos.

Y también sabia que ella no amaba a Clawd, y no estaba segura de que el amara a Cleo.

-Yo te ayudare, relájate estas cosas pasan!-  
-En serio...- Decía Cleo esperanzada.  
-Si, tranquila, déjame pensar en algo, nos vemos mañana.-

Al dia siguiente en Monster High.

Cleo seguía esmerándose en su arreglo pues ahora se arreglaba también para Deuce.

Y todo el Insti la notaba mas guapa.

Coqueteaba con Deuce entre clases y se enviaban Whatsapp furtivos.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te vez preciosa.-  
Cleo sonreia,  
-Con quien platicas?- preguntaba Clawd curioso,  
-Con mama, cosas de chicas, ya sabes-

Y en el gimnasio, mientras estaban jugando baloncesto, Cleo estaba con las animadoras en una rutina que la coloco en la punta de una pirámide de chicas y cuando dio el salto, una de las que tenia que atraparla era precisamente Toralei y a propósitola dejo caer, se finjio distraída, y Cleo cayo.

Todos gritaron pero Clawd y Deuce gritaron mas y corrieron desesperados hacia donde estaba ella.

Los que estaban en las gradas, que eran muchos, veian toda la escena,

-Eso si es no disimular los sentimientos por alguien- Decía Draculaura.

Clawdeen tenia una mirada sombría.

Cleo cayo y como fue de una altura considerable, metio la mano fracturandosela , el golpe con el piso la hizo darse varios golpes en el rostro y sangraron profusamente, en el trayecto a alcanzarla los chicos vieron toda la escena como en cámara lenta Clawd llego primero y la cargo llevándola a la enfermería.

Deuce lo alcanzo y se pego a ella gritando como histérico - Cleo! Cleo! Estás bien?

- y sin pensarlo tomó su mano sosteniéndola con firmeza.

(Clawd estaba tan apurado que ni lo noto). La solto hasta que Clawd la puso sobre la camilla, el doctor les dijo -salgan- CLawd avisa a sus padres, el lobo salio y Deuce le dijo al doctor -Por favor déjeme quedarme- no estorbare se lo juro-  
-vaya...ya que suplicas...esta bien, pero una tontería y te saco-  
-Deuce no iba a arriesgarse y se colocó en la esquina casi petrificandose ahí-

Vio como el doctor comenzaba a limpiar las heridas de Cleo, gasas y gasas llenas de alcohol manchadas con sangre eran colocadas sobre una bandeja metálica.

El comenzó a sudar...se sintió palidecer poco a poco...  
Cleo comenzó a reaccionar, ...deliraba...se quejaba de l dolor.  
Deuce se retorcia con cada queja de ella.-  
- Señorita su brazo esta roto, necesito acomodarlo para poder vendarselo y ponerle yeso, esto dolera un poco- Le decia el doctor.  
- No...no me toque...dejelo así, no soportare el dolor, se lo suplico-  
-Si no lo hago será peor, pero necesito que no se mueva o tendré que repetirlo hasta que quede y será peor para usted-

El doctor olvido la presencia de Deuce como este habia sido tan silencioso evitando así ser desalojado, le pidió a la enfermera que llamara a Clawd.

Clawd entró también tenía cara de preocupación. - ya he llamado a mis suegro, esta discutiendo con la directora decapitada-

-si, si...ven Ayúdame aqui, sostén a Cleo fuerte evita que se mueva, es por su bien. ..o sufrirá mas-  
-Clawd...por favor no. ..-  
Clawd miró al medico y este le dijo. - lo haré de todas formas y será mas lastimada-  
- lo lamento preciosa- Dijo Clawd mientras sujetaba a Cleo con todo su peso.  
- Muy bien- dijo el medico y acomodo rápidamente el brazo haciendo un ruido desgarrador.  
Cleo que no era nada tolerante al dolor mucho menos a uno intenso gritaba ruisosa y dolorosamente.  
Clawd solo le murmuraba: Perdóname, perdóname. ..ya terminará. ..ya casi.-

Deuce ya estaba al borde de la histeria y sin pensarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Clawd quien tenía a Cleo enfrente ya lloraba al verla así, el era muy noble y no soportaba verla así. ..y su bello rostro, raspado y con venditas...Terminado el vendaje el doctor se incorporo y vio la escena, Deuce le causo pena y sin pensarlo le dijo -Acércate hijo...-  
El lo hizo...y la vio más cerca y tomó su mano. ..

-Cleo...lo lamento-besaba su mano. Al incorporarse se encontró con los ojos... de Clawd.

Quien estaba por decirle algo cuando Cleo habló.: Doctor no me ponga yeso, mis sirvientes saben excelentes técnicas de vendajes y estaré bien. ..le firmare lo que quiera...(y mirando ambos dijo) Gracias x estar conmigo.

Los dos la miraron con amor...callados...y Clawd hablo: Pero como paso?. ..tu eres excelente en tus rutinas esto nunca paso antes-  
- Osea yo no lo hice a propósito eh, y la próxima vez si te digo no es NO, deja a una maldita enfermera pero no ayudes a mi dolor-  
- El doctor dijo...-  
- Es el doctor tu novio? -  
-relajese señorita. ..éstos dos chicos han sufrido suficiente-  
Los tres se miraron y ahi estaba al descubierto la realidad. ..

Y Clawd se puso rígido.

Pero subestimo la situación. .muchos chicos querian a Cleo, sin embargo su novio era el.

- fue la estúpida de Toralai, ella me soltó, se...que lo hizo a propósito-

Ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto. Y llegó el papa de Cleo.

-Me llevare a mi hija. Y entrando un sirviente tras el la cargo y sin decir más se fueron.

Clawd salió sin decir nada a Deuce y se encontró con las chicas.

Las miro y dijo: - Fue Toralai. - Clawdeen lo miro y se percató que había llorado. Y también vio a Deuce salir de la enfermería de forma silenciosa, ya lo esperaba Jackson y se fue con el.

Ve a tus clases hermano...y le dio palmaditas en la espalda. Iremos a verla a la salida. Clawd obedeció.

Dando la vuelta al corredor venía Toralai y la loba la enfrentó.

-Me di cuenta de lo que hiciste gatita...hoy pierdes una de esas 9 viidas-  
- Fue un accidente loba-

Y Clawdeen le solto un zarpazo enfrascandose ambas en una pelea-

Y pues no es lo mismo un lobo que un gato...Toralai salió muy herida y fue a la enfermería, suspendieron a Clawdeen tres días.

Lala tomo fotos y se las envio por su Itaud a Cleo.

Ella al recibirlas sonrió maliciosamente, tenía las mejores amigas del mundo.

Jackson miraba a Deuce y le decia:  
- Men...te expusiste frente a todos ahora todo el insti sabe tus sentimientos por Cleo-  
-Estaba sufriendo un accidente Jackson. ..fue instinto. ..fue...no sé, no pense no pude controlarme, además no es algo que pensará ocultar. -  
-Hellooooooo tiene novioooooo  
- Novio...eso no hace que deje de sentir lo que siento. ..y creo que no le soy indiferente a Cleo...luchare por ella y si no funciona la esperare.-  
-sigo en shocck-  
-Amigo si deseas algo en este mundo debes luchar por conseguirlo; después de todo esa es la razón de la existencia ser felices, recuerda que le ganaste a Manny en la reta y ahora eres parte del equipo porque luchaste x eso- es verdad a veces uno mismo se construye barreras, pues cuenta conmigo roba-novias jajaja-  
-jajajaj callate-  
Y Toralai venía saliendo de la enfermeria, cojeando tenia muchos vendajes, Deuce se acerco a ella  
-Jackson cierra los ojos-

El obedecio y cuando los abrió Toralai estaba hecha una estatua.

Deuce sabia que aun en esa condición ella se percataba de todo

Y se acerco a ella murmurandole casi al oido: Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Cleo, se te pasará en 24 hrs, voy a dejarte en las catacumbas para que nadie te encuentre pero sinceramente aunque lo hagan aun no existe hechizo ni poder que deshaga una petrificacion gorgona. Y si esto ocurre una vez más probablemente después de convertirte en piedra se me ocurra dejarte caer desde una altura considerable mas o menos desde la que tu dejaste caer a Cleo, sobra decir que tu no estarás fracturada sino irremediablemente rota.

-Jackson Ayúdame- y la dejaron en la parte mas alejada y apestosa de las catacumbas.

Jackson no se había equivocado al pensar que su amigo seria buen protector.

Debía estar muy clavado con Cleo.

Deuce antes de irse tomo una foto a Toralai y la mando a Cleo con una nota en que decia: S_e que esto no se compara con lo que ella te hizo pero la pensará mas antes de meterse contigo la hice piedra para ti y algún dia la haré llorar para ti. Recuperate princesa. Puedo ir a verte?_

Cleo recibió el mensaje y estaba maravillada Deuce también se vengo de Toralai.

_Claro aquí te espero , no pusiste darme mejor regalo._

El corazón de Deuce salto. Y sonrió

Jackson lo notó y le dijo - estas avanzando-

Más tarde Clawdeen y Clawd fueron a visitar a Cleo ahí se encontraron con Ghoulia.

Ghoulia había contado a Cleo detalladamente la desesperación de Clawd y Deuce al ocurrir su accidente, de como todo el insti lo noto y ya era noticia pero q Espectra le dijo que aún no lo publicaría en su blog xq no sabia si Deuce pudiera petrificar fantasmas y no quería averiguar.

Piensa que ya no has sido tu la que quedo al descubierto ya no serás tu la señalada, tu problema mas grande se llama Clawdeen Wolf porque conociendo el carácter de Clawd que es mas civilizado el lo entenderá, pero ella no.

Cleo lo sabia. Ghoulia continuo su relato, en cuanto a Clawd, El como tu padre, fue con la directora decapitada a exigir una sanción para Toralai pero la directora le dijo que su hermana ya la había mandado a la enfermería y que aún así pensaba suspenderla sin embargo era hora en que no encontraba por ningún lado a la gatita que la última vez que fue vista estaba en la enfermería. Y ya no estaba ahi.

Clawd tan civilizado. - decia Cleo con pesar. Bueno Clawdeen me hizo justicia en su nombre supongo.

Ghoulia prometió pasarle todos los apuntes y trabajos y se fue.

Entraron Clawd y Clawdeen. - Genial pensó Cleo, los 2 juntos no me la ponen nada fácil.-

-Amor como te sientes? Aún con venditas te vez preciosa. Besó su mano. Disculpame x ayudar al medico me dijo q era necesario pero tienes razón en todo y no volverá a ocurrir.

- Cómo te sientes de nile? Le dijo Clawdeen sin dejar que Cleo le reapondiera a Clawd, no estás enojada con mi hermano verdad? El lloró por ti míralo aqui esta como bobo.

Si lo vi lloró conmigo.  
-También lloro Deuce- Dijo Clawd sentido.  
- El estaba ahi? - pregunto Clawdeen entre extrañada y molesta.  
- A mi no me veas yo estaba inconsciente- dijo Cleo.

Y los dos lobos se tranquilizaron...era cierto.

Es obvio que le gustas- Dijo Clawd

-Yo le gusto a todos-

Clawd insistió- Si...pero esto es diferente, ningún chico por mucho que le gustes corre desesperado en la cara de tu novio, te sostuvo la mano, estuvo dentro de la enfermeria...no, ese chico. ..esta emocionado contigo, es algo mas que un simple gusto. -  
-pues ese no es mi problema o si-  
-De Nile tiene razón Clawd. - No la molestes creo que ha tenido suficiente.

-Es cierto por favor discúlpame. Nos vamos para que descanses.

Deuce llegó a la hora de que ellos se fueron. Calculo el tiempo, no quería causarle problemas a Cleo.

A pesar de los golpes Cleo lucia muy bonita.

Cómo los sirvientes ya le habían visto antes lo dejaron entrar sin problemas.

Entró a la habitación de Cleo tenia un tocador forrado de oro y algunas piedras preciosas. Era espaciosa iluminada la cama era amplia con pilares en cada esquina que sostenian velos de delicados colores marfil que armonizaban a la perfección. Sobre sus muebles frascos grandes de perfumes y cofres llenos de cremas y artículos de belleza. Figuras doradas de ídolos egipcios y gatos. No había nadie como ella. .. (pensó)

-Como te sientes?  
-Adolorida, me duele todo, ya mis sirvientes me vendaron esta mano para que no se mueva. -  
-Iras a la escuela?  
-Si, Ghoulia tomará notas por mi y sostendrá mis libros.  
-Si necesitas un asistente personal yo me ofrezco-  
-Me encantaría, pero. ..Clawd y Clawdeen tienen muy presente tu presencia cerca mio .  
-No pude contenerme. ..  
-Y eso lo entiendo y me encanta. ..soy yo la que no sabe como tratar estas cosas necesito un poco mas de tiempo para ver que debo hacer.  
-Ya te dije que yo te voy a esperar.  
-De verdad?

Y lo abrazo, sintió calor en los brazos de Deuce como no lo había sentido con nadie.

Todo el era atractivo tenía un aroma...tan varonil.

Cleo sabía de aromas.

- 360?

-Eh si...Cómo?

-Ya vez soy de aromas... ese me gusta mucho.

-en serio? Dijo el sorprendido y fascinado - compraré 10 botellas la próxima vez que vaya al mall pensó-  
-Lo que sea que te guste. -

Entró un sirviente. ..señorita ya es hora de que el joven se retire

...Cleo murmuró por lo bajo-...lo lamento...-  
-Esta bien dijo el levantándose.-  
-Clawd. ..te beso...?-

-No me digas, mejor no me digas. .-

no lo hizo. No se atrevió porque venía con Clawdeen. -  
Deuce sonrió. -Eso es genial.-Me voy princesa...-beso su mejilla y se retiró.

En la noche le llego a Cleo un mensaje de el.

_Quiero que sepas que se que mientras sea Clawd tu novio sera inevitable que te bese pero cuando lo haga quiero que pienses en mi, en mi que cada día deseo más ocupar su lugar._

Y llegó otro mensaje, este era de Clawd.

_Amor disculpa mi despedida aún me frekeea Clawdeen, desearía estar contigo y lamer tus heridas para que estás sanen. Te quiero._

Cleo se sentía halagada pero también un poco acorralada.

-Que voy a hacer?

En los días siguientes continuó el coqueteo entre los 2 y Clawd sin notarlo.

Pero Clawdeen era muy lista así que un buen día le dijo a Cleo:

-necesito hablar contigo saliendo del insti vamos x un café? -  
-Claro amiga.-

Y en la cafetería italiana del mall ya sentadas frente a frente Clawdeen comenzó.

-Escucha se que a veces pierdo el control de mi carácter por eso quise venir a un lugar público.-  
Ok. Alarmas encendidas Cleo pensó la egipcia. - Dime que te ocurre. -Dijo Cleo con dulzura. Cleo era vanidosa arrogante etc pero también era muuuuuy lista.

-Yo sé que Deuce Gorgon quiere andar contigo. No puede disimular ese chico. La pregunta es quieres tu andar con el?-

Cleo tragó saliva.

-Eso ya lo platicamos el otro día. -  
-Yo no deje ese otro día que mi hermano te cuestionara porque estabas en cama. Pero si los sentimientos de Gorgon son correspondidos Clawd no tardará en darse cuenta y habrá problemas. Tu eres mi amiga pero el es mi hermano y te ama no quiero verlo sufrir.-

-Ok Clawdeen. Te hablo como mi amiga o como mi cuñada? -  
-No hay diferencia. -  
-Si la hay.-  
-Como ambas. Exijo sinceridad.-  
-Como mi cuñada te digo que los problemas entre Clawd y yo son solo nuestros el no te necesita para defenderse el puede solo. No te busca nunca antes de besarme o de estar a mi lado y viceversa. No necesita tu opinión o aprobación, aunque a ti te guste creer que si. Y si yo fuera culpable de algo pues eso es de ser leal a tu hermano porque siempre he sido excelente novia, nunca lo celo y mira que tiene admiradoras y lo apoyo en cada partido. Si algún dia decidieramos terminar espero que no lo lleves hacia nuestra amistad. No sería justo. -

- ...tienes razón. Y Como amiga?...

Cleo suspiró larga y ruidosamente.

-Como amiga te diré que me gusta Deuce Gorgon y muchooooo pero nunca tendría una relación con en y con tu hermano **al mismo tiempo**. Y le contó todo lo que Deuce habia dicho y hecho, como lloró junto a ella, petrifico a Toralai y lo que ella estaba sintiendo por el...

-En este momento estoy valorando donde mi corazón me dice tengo que estar y pronto tomare una decisión.-Ahora es tu turno dame una respuesta como cunada y como amiga.-

-Pues gracias por su honestidad, Como cuñada te digo que no voy a perdonarte nunca si lastimas a Clawd pero como amiga te entiendo y por el bien de todos toma una decisión pronto...una cosa más. Creo que Clawd debería saber que esta a prueba.-

-Si. Hablaré con el mañana. -  
-Ok.-

Más tarde en la casa de los Wolf, Clawd le dijo a Clawdeen que llevaria a Cleo a cenar.

- perfecto! No descuides a tu novia ya vez que hay un Gorgon tras ella.

-Si lo se.-

- Oye hermanito., tu amas a Cleo?-  
-Mmmm supongo que si.-

-Supones?-

-Bueno ya sabes dicen que el amor duele yo no siento dolor en este sentimiento que tengo por ella.-

Y eso tranquilizo a Clawdeen. ..tal vez si no la ama y ella lo deja el no sufrirá.

Y todo parecía indicar que los sentimientos de Deuce hacia ella eran fuertes e intensos como poder negarle a Cleo la oportunidad de vivir un amor así? Como puedo culparla?

Clawdeen no podía culpar a Cleo, Ella también deseaba a alguien a su lado y no cualquier alguien...alguien especial.

Pero Cleo no podría tener a nadie mejor que Clawd -La manada es la vida-.

Al día siguiente en el Insti Cleo llegó y aunque tenía una mano inmovilizada se veía muy guapa, incluso más atractiva porque parecía más frágil, si todos lo notaban mucho mas Deuce y Clawd.

Deuce procuro estar muy cerca de su casillero esa día porque quería verla y cuando ella llegó le dijo  
-Te vez preciosa-  
-Hoy hablaré con el, pero antes dime porque. ..-  
-Porque vives en mi mente desde antes incluso de llegar aquí y verte físicamente y no tengo remordimientos por buscar mi felicidad contigo, prefiero esperar o perder a no haberte dicho lo que siento por ti, yo también me he cuestionado pero me encuentro con más cosas aún en mi cabeza que decirte, no soy muy bueno expresandome pero...a veces te juro que quisiera llevarte a las estrellas y poder murmurarte todo lo que está dentro de mi.-  
Ok flechazo fulminante.  
Clawd nunca le habia dicho nada siquiera parecido.  
-Ok- dijo simplemente y se fue.

Clawd la encontró en los pasillos. Iba sosteniendo un Starbucks porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a Cleo.  
- Necesitamos hablar- le dijo ella con firmeza.  
Ou ou problemas. ...pensó Clawd.  
Claro- donde?  
En la cafeterroria. Ven vamos.  
-Pero nos perderemos la primera clase. ..  
-NO ME IM POR TA. VIENES O NO?  
-Vale...  
Y la siguio...  
Estaban ahi solo los de primer año. Entre ellos Deuce quien no perdía detalle.  
Cleo lo llevo ahi como estrategia para que no se pusiera histérico, tendría que controlarse. ..y si no...ya tenía ahi cerca a su próximo futuro novio.  
-Muy bien ok por favor escúchame antes de que me interrumpas. ..solo yo debo hablar. ..-  
Ok-  
-silencio. ..-

-Yo he analizado nuestra relación y creo que lo que nos une no es amor sino otra cosa...y prefiero conservarte como amigo que perderte para siempre como novio el día que rompamos, ahora no me siento al 100 contigo Clawd, si es amor lo que hay entre nosotros seguramente volveremos estar juntos, pero si no... es lo que siento ahora y no deseo que me convenzas de lo contrario porque no será así, te adoro y siempre estaremos juntos. ..como amigos...-

El Starbucks se cayó al piso. Ruidosamente y salpicó todo a su paso incluso los pies de Cleo.

Pero ella solo estaba interesada en la reacción de Clawd.  
Todos los que estaban cerca les miraron.

* * *

Clawd sentía como un hueco por dentro, sentia que acababan de quitarle algo tan suyo como un brazo o una pierna. Pero tampoco quería darle lástima a Cleo, buscaré la forma de reconquistarla... posiblemente este molesta por haberla sostenido mientras el doctor le acomodaba el brazo y solo este intentando darme una lección. ..pensaba para si...necesito ser fuerte para seguirle gustando. .  
-tienes razón, lo mejor será darnos un espacio y averiguar que tan fuerte es lo que sentimos-  
-De verdad? Preguntaba Cleo con sorpresa que pasó a alivió y después a irritación. ..osea que a este baboso no le importó. ..pensó.  
-Bien-  
-Bien-  
-Fue un acuerdo entonces.  
-Yep-

Bueno ya me voy a mi clase. -  
Ok-  
Y Cleo se levanto y comenzó a caminar.  
Deuce le siguió como rayo. Todos comenzaron a murmurar ruidosamente.

Como Clawd estaba de espaldas no vio esa parte. No se atrevia a voltear...no se atrevia a verla dar la vuelta e irse de el...sin el...pero no podía verse debil a sus ojos, tenía que resistir.

Cleo al caminar se atoro con uno de sus vendajes y estuvo a punto de caer Deuce la sostuvo, y le dijo:  
-tus pies están sucios-  
Se agachó y tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiando sus pies. Cual principe...ella contenía el aliento...y al finalizar el la beso en cada pie...considerame tu mas fiel servidor princesa...dame la oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor por ti...  
-Ya lo has hecho. ..-  
-Una cita. ..hoy-  
-Mañana. ..hoy me retiro. ..no me siento bien me está doliendo el brazo-  
-Te llevo...-  
-De verdad no...Ghoulia me acompañará. .-  
-Mañana a las 6-  
-ok-

Y Ghoulia ya la esperaba para irse. Y así lo hicieron.

En otra parte del Insti Clawd contaba a Clawdeen solo lo necesario. Que Cleo termino con el y que se fue. Tampoco es como que se sintiera de humor para darle todos los detalles a su hermana, se sentía muy mal...

Clawdeen se sentia culpable, queria decirle a Clawd lo que sabia, se sentia entre la espada y la pared. Y penso que saliendo del Insti iria a visitarla.

Mientras tanto Clawd ya no podía seguir ni siquiera con sus clases, Romulus lo noto y le dijo:

-Vamonos hermano-

-Si...

Ya estando en las colinas lejos del Insti y de todos, los 2 chicos lobo hablaron..

Romulus comenzo- Hay muchas chicas lindas Clawd...-

-Pero ninguna como ella-

-Es porque esta todo muy reciente...ya lo veras de otra forma-

-El chico medusa esta muy interesado...pero si Cleo en verdad me quisiera llegase quien llegase no me dejaría-

-Vas a luchar por ella?-

- Si esta sola si, si fue por el nuevo...no, no puedo obligarla a estar conmigo Romulus, el amor es algo orgánico, no forzado..., como ella misma dijo, si lo nuestro es amor regresaremos.-

-Para ser un lobo eres muy civilizado, que te dice tu instinto?.-

-Que me dejo...por el...lo note desde el accidente.-

-Y que piensas, que sientes?-

-...me duele, me duele mucho... Yo siempre voy a tener sentimientos por Cleo porque es preciosa y el verla cada día, su andar, su sonrisa, su presencia me hará inevitable recordar sus besos, su aroma, su cuerpo cerca del mio, que alguna vez fue mi novia y el tesoro que guardaré de nuestra relación será que fui su primer novio y x lo tanto quien le dio su primer beso y sus primeras experiencias románticas, se que eso no lo olvidará porque el primer amor queda siempre tatuado en el corazón sin importar quienes lo ocupen después. Y se que tendré que verla ahora con el, junto a el, besandolo preocupándose x el y cuando esten solos amandose pero no puedo dejar de amarla ni de pensarla y se que ella lo sabe y que el también y aunque civilizadamente decidamos convivir es una realidad con la que viviremos los 3.

Si algún día Cleo y Deuce se separan se que mi corazón despertará la esperanza de que vuelva a ser mía, aunque no me ame, aunque sólo me tolere lo hará porque sabrá que yo siempre la ame, amo y amare y ese es un tipo de esclavitud mas poderosa que a la que ella esta acostumbrada y lo aceptará.

Como su amigo seguiré hablándole, percibiendo su perfume y teniéndola cerca viendo siempre como esta y si es feliz, si algún dia me enamoro aun así nadie me quitara el recuerdo de Cleo.

Romulus estaba sorprendido por la magnitud de los sentimientos de su amigo, de verdad la amaba, entonces porque no luchaba...

-Ven vamos con la manada, estarán en la playa en una fogata, dijo suspirando, no espera...vas a deprimirte mas, mejor vamos al club de moda, se llama, P3 es de unas brujas segun se... te servira conocer monstruos nuevos-

-Si, le dijo Clawd, vamos.-

Clawdeen le escribia a Romulus: -Como esta mi hermano-

-Tranquila este bien, yo le cuidare..-

Mientras tanto Deuce no dejaba de textear a Cleo,

_-no puedo esperar a mañana, veámonos hoy, vamos al Club, hay uno nuevo en la ciudad, se llama P3._

_-Sera muy sospechoso-_

_-ya no tienes novio-_

_-Esta bien, pero hagamoslo social lleva a un amigo para que Ghoulia pueda acompañarme, diremos que la estamos haciendo de cupido con ellos para que papa no quiera enviarme a mi hermana mayor Nefera de chaperón.-_

_- Muy bien llevare a Jackson, paso por ti a las 8-_

_-Bien, le avisare a Ghoulia-_

_-Hasta entonces Cleo-_

Romulus y Clawd llegaron al bar a las 7, habia un Dj. que resulto también ser un lobo y poca gente.

-Hey spike! aquí mi compañero esta dolido así que solo música alegre vale? Y muchas monstruitas a esta mesa.

- Copiado eso Romulus! -la manada es la vida-

Clawd y Romulus le levantaron los pulgares y pidieron un par de tragos.

Los dos bajaron del auto era un Volvo gris del año, y se colocaron uno a cada lado.

Cuando Cleo salio algo hizo click en los 4, todos sabían que ese día no lo olvidarían nunca.

El corazón de Cleo latía a 1000 x hr...Ahi estaba el, esperándola, el chico más atractivo que jamás había conocido...

Deuce sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas... lo había conseguido...consiguió a la chica de sus sueños. ..y se veía como una visión. ..sintió que su corazón ya no estaría jamás en su sitio. ..que ella lo había robado...y quizás no lo recuperaría nunca...pero no le interesaba recuperarlo quería quedarse preso de ella de su presencia y su amor.

Ghoulia nunca había tenido una experiencia tan emocionante. ..lo mejor de su vida lo había vivido junto a Cleo, no sabía si le gustaría Jackson o no pero tendría una cita! !

Jackson se sentía como en un sueño... en pocos días paso de ser un normi a quien solo molestaban a tener ya un amigo sincero, ser miembro del equipo de baloncesto y ahora tendría una cita!

Para los 4 chicos esa noche prometía.

Cuando Cleo y Ghoulia llegaron al auto todos los movimientos se dieron naturales Deuce abrió la puerta para Cleo como era el auto de Jackson le abrió la puerta trasera y se dirigió después rápidamente a su sitio. Jackson también abrió la puerta para Ghoulia y esta subió. Ya adentro del auto Deuce tomo la mano de Cleo y sintió remolinos por dentro. Las famosas mariposas.

Ella también experimentaba emoción y felicidad, nunca antes sintió eso con Clawd _con Deuce todo era distinto._

En la radio se escuchaba a Imagine Dragons con Radioactive...

Avanzaban y Ghoulia le preguntaba a Jackson si hablaba zombi a lo que el bajo el volumen por miedo a entenderla menos y respondió que un poco y ella le mostró el traductor que Cleo le obsequio invitándole a probarlos.

-Vaya Cleo. ..nos salvaste la noche!- Le decia Jackson aliviado.  
-Claro! Soy magnífica!-  
Deuce sonreía a todo lo que ella decía desde que subieron al auto.

Llegaron al P3 rápidamente eran ya casi las 9 y entraron.

El lugar estaba repleto apenas y se podía caminar, sin embargo había mesas VIP reservadas para consumos elevados. Esas estaban casi pagadas a la pista y las otras iban estando un poco mas alejadas, pero como el lugar estaba con niveles, aún en la peor mesa la vista era de todo el club.  
Deuce sabia que Cleo era extravagante así que pidió una mesa VIP . Su mama le había dado una tarjeta secundaria de su VISA PLATINUM que nunca había ocupado así que pensaba estrenarla esa noche.

Se sentaron y Jackson y Ghoulia charlaban ya animadamente casi ignorándolos. Y Jackson seguía siendo Jackson. ..es por los audífonos del traductor! _Como solo escucha palabras y no música no se transforma_ pensaba Deuce, aunque le costaba mucho concentrarse en algo mas que en Cleo. Nunca se había sentido así.

-Cómo los dos son nerds no pararan de hablar en toda la noche- dijo Cleo mirándolos sonriendo.  
- Tal vez si la hicimos de cupido... Cambiando de tema... hay algo que debo decirte. - y el chico se veía nervioso.  
- S...si? - Cleo también estaba nerviosa. -(Somos unos ridículos) pensó para si fastidiada.  
- No quiero que pase un momento más sin que seas mi novia. ..por favor dame esa felicidad. - Te aseguro que no que voy a defraudarte...te haré muy feliz...y..-  
-Si...si!, si!-

Deuce sonrió ampliamente, la abrazó y se pego a ella buscando sus ojos besándola.

_En una de las mesas elevadas contemplando toda la escena desde que llegó la princesa al club estaba Clawd Wolf._

Su mirada era de asombro y sus ojos brillaron de odio que dio pasó a todo el dolor y después a la desesperación, se levantó de su sitio dispuesto a ir por Gorgon cuando Romulus le detuvo.

-No lo hagas hermano. ..-  
-Pero ellos...haz visto lo que me han hecho. ..y... ni siquiera lo han disimulado...no les importe nada, están aquí exhibiéndose diciéndole al mundo que están juntos. -  
-Si...es repugnante. ..pero piensa que si vas y les armas una escena todo el bar se enterara de que eres un lobo abandonado que estás herido y que aún la amas. -  
-Pero. ..pero...- Clawd comenzó a comprender. ..  
- Eso que se algo que solo sepas tu y Cleo, no le des mas satisfacción a ese tipo, además si te ve acercandotele colérico te convertirá en piedra frente a todos y será aún más humillante. -  
-Quisiera matarlo. ..-

Romulus nunca habia visto a Clawd así. ..y lo conocía desde cachorro.

- Entonces arregla cuentas con el pero solo con el. No des un espectáculo además ni siquiera Cleo sabe que la amas así. Se sorprenderá mucho y no creo que para bien. Se que aun la amas y que no te interesa decepcionarla -

-No puedo Romulus no puedo dejar pasar esto. ..tienes razón en todo pero...no puedo. - Decia Clawd desesperado.

Ok, esto es lo que haremos...-Le decia Romulus a Clawd, que lo escuchaba atentamente, sabia que no estaba en sus cabales y lo mejor seria escuchar a su amigo.

En la mesa VIP los chicos estaban felices, Jackson nunca se sintió tan identificado con una chica, (-Y como son pocos lo que hablan zombi, tengo menos posibilidades de que me pase lo que a Clawd con alguien, por otro lado los zombis no seran competencia para mi.) Ya pensaba para si.

Deuce y Cleo estaban en la pista bailando...se les veía muy felices.

-Tienes que hacer que el venga a ti, así no seras tu el loco violento, provocale.- Le decia Romulus a Clawd, y este se acerco al DJ.

Y entonces el DJ dijo: -Hey! Como va ese ambiente P3!?

Todos gritaron felices.

-Si hay algún corazón roto esta noche como el de mi amigo se sentirán identificados con la siguiente canción y si no, pues solo bailen pegaditos!

-Y el club daba gritos de aprobación.-

-Muy bien ahi va_ Lo intentamos_, de _Clawd Wolf para Cleo de Nile._

Y Cleo sintio que se le helaba la sangre.

Lo intentamos pero no pudo funcionar  
yo hize las cosas mal  
yo si me enamore

Me dijiste que no sentias nada por mi  
que si contigo dormi  
que lo olvide es mejor

Que no te busque que no te llame  
que otra persona tiene la llave  
para entrar en tu vida

¿Que voy a hacer?  
cuando tenga ganas de darte un beso  
¿que voy a hacer?

Será muy tonto  
hacerle caricias  
a la pared

Saldré a buscarte  
con la intencion  
de volverte a ver

Me moriré  
cuando te mire besando a otro  
me moriré

Hace un par de días  
que te marchaste  
hoy mirame

Solamente quiero recuperarte  
vuelve otra vez...

¿Que voy a hacer?  
cuando tenga ganas da darte un beso  
¿que voy a hacer?

Será muy tonto  
hacerle caricias  
a la pared

Saldré a buscarte  
con la intencion  
de volverte a ver

Me moriré  
cuando te mire besando a otro  
me moriré

Hace un par de días  
que te marchaste  
hoy mirame

Solamente quiero recuperarte  
vuelve otra vez

Lo intentamos pero no pudo funcionar  
yo hize las cosas mal  
yo si me, yo si me enamore.

Cleo sintió como algo dentro de ella se desplomo. Sentía cada palabra de esa canción clavarse en su piel hiriendola...se sentia mal, se sentia culpable.

Deuce lo noto, se quedaron parados en la pista inmóviles mientras todos bailaban, Cleo levanto la mirada al DJ y este alumbro a Clawd que estaba a su lado, quien la observaba, la observaba con severidad...

Las alarmas internas de Deuce se activaron, -Ese maldito...- Pero porque reacciona ella asi?, -Sera que aun lo quiere?. No, no puedo perderla, el no puede quitarmela.

Ghoulia se percato de inmediato que algo ocurria y le dijo a Jackson, -Algo pasa, ire por Cleo, tu ve por Deuce, ten cuidado y con la mirada le señalo a Clawd quien estaba junto a una mesa en la que todos eran mounstruos lobo, cuando esten afuera en el auto, llamame y saldremos para irnos.-

Jackson asintio y fueron a la pista con sus amigos.

Ghoulia tomo la mano de Cleo y la llevo al tocador del lugar. El DJ decia,- Este es mi amigo Clawd y hoy esta soltero chicas!

Las chicas del lugar gritaban emocionadas, Clawd vio a Cleo alejarse con Ghoulia. Y corrió para alcanzarla.

Y de repente un golpe en su pecho lo hizo caer.

Cuando Deuce vio que Clawd iba tras Cleo se coloco en donde sabia que el pasaria solo esperandolo, y al verlo venir levanto su brazo para que chocará con el y por inercia callera.

-A donde vas?-

Clawd se incorporo gruñendo. Y mostró sus garras.

_-Tu sabias. ..-_

-Ella ahora esta conmigo y nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar eso-  
-Miedo?-  
- Estás loco... sólo te recuerdo la realidad. -  
- Cleo esta contigo porque yo así lo permití, las cosas no fueron justas.-  
- Eso ya no importa.-

_Demasiado cinismo..._

Clawd hizo un movimiento que indicaba que saltaría hacia Deuce y este simplemente se quito los lentes. Jackson alcanzó a cerrar los ojos pero Romulus no. Y los 2 lobos quedaron hechos piedra.

-Se les pasara en un rato. ..- Dijo de forma despreocupada.

Los de alrededor estaban impactados y murmuraban.  
-Vamos. Le dijo Deuce a Jackson y este mando un mensaje a Ghoulia por su itaud.

_Las esperamos afuera._

Ghoulia al verlo le dijo a Cleo y comenzaron a avanzar a la salida pero antes de llegar a la puerta Cleo escucho los cuchicheos y fue hacia donde estaban las estatuas... vio a Clawd y a Romulus y se sintió terrible. Ghoulia también contemplaba con espanto.

_-Ghoulia! No puede ser! Yo no quería esto! Como a podido pasar...Mira lo molesto que se ve...es culpa mía. Y se acerco a la estatua de Clawd en posición de ataque enseñando las garras y los dientes. ..Cleo nunca lo habia visto así y ahora que lo hacia le atemorizaba...pero al contemplarlo...si, Clawd era guapo...y fuerte...Yo no quería q esto pasará, si pudieras escucharme...Clawd lo lamento tanto. Pero es que el...es la persona que quiero en este momento...tu ahora no representas eso para mi, si pudiera partirme en dos, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarte...no lo soy Clawd, soy egoísta... y mala.-_

-No, no lo eres...vamonos! Le gimió Ghoulia interrumpiendola.

Y salieron de ahí a toda prisa. Subieron al auto y partieron.

- Estábamos a punto de volver a entrar...- Comenzó a decir Deuce.  
-Porque petrificaste a Clawd? Le pregunto molesta.

Y aunque no podía ver sus ojos a través de sus gafas las serpientes de su cabeza le siseaban molestas observándola.

-Cleo... Porque iba siguiéndote y porque me iba a atacar el tiene sus garras yo tengo mis ojos. Es justo. -  
-Pero cuanto tiempo va a estar así ?-  
-Algunas horas, no es nada permanente...no es digno de tanta preocupación de tu parte, es temporal y conserva todos sus sentidos.-

(... osea que Clawd escucho todo lo que le dije?)

-Maldición!- _(Reconocí que lo deje por otro...que horror, va a odiarme...Clawdeen también y tendrán razón.)_

-Como te digo no es importante, aunque noto que _para ti si_.-

Cleo noto la indirecta.

- El es un chico genial Deuce y me apena mucho esta situación., pero no en el sentido que tu le das...y tal vez ni siquiera debamos seguir juntos si es así como eres em realidad...-

Jackson miraba a Deuce por el espejo del auto con una mirada que le decía _(Ya cállate te meterás en problemas)._

-Tienes razón lo lamento..., entre en pánico no volverá a ocurrir.- Decia el derrotado.

Cleo lo observaba...las serpientes en su cabeza seguían estando molestas, el se percato y les trono los dedos para que se calmaran.

-Que petrifiques gente estúpida no me importa, ahora estoy contigo, pero Clawd es mi amigo y le quiero.-

-Bieeeeen- Contesto con pesar.

-No dejemos que esto nos arruine la noche, vamos a algún lado.- Dijo Jackson.

- OK, contesto Deuce simplemente.-

Cleo miraba para la calle, el se le acerco y la abrazo, recargándose en ella sin insistirle ni discutir, pero le tomo la mano y ella no lo retiro.

-Esto aparecerá en el Blog espectral...preparémonos para el escándalo.- Menciono Cleo.

- No me importa lo que venga, yo estaré contigo... aunque cueste, aunque duela...- Decía Deuce.

-Hasta que el destino quiera.- Finalizo Cleo.

-Estos dos...- Dijo Jackson divertido.

-Que bonito!- Gimio Ghoulia.

Fueron a un Chili's las chicas ordenaron unas margaritas y ellos un par de sodas y unas alitas.

-Tiene que haber gente responsable.-Decía Jackson sonriendo.

-Y tu que mounstruo poder tienes Jackson?- Inquirió Cleo.

- ...ejem... dijo el atragantándose...

-Debe de ser su cerebro, es muy listo,- Dijo Deuce sacándolo del apuro, sabia que aun no estaba listo para hablar de eso su amigo.

-Ustedes 2 tienen mucho en común entonces.- Les dijo Cleo mirando a Ghoulia .

-Yo soy lista porque como cerebros de normis- Dijo ella.

-jajajaja- Explotaron los 4 en carcajadas.

-Y tu Cleo?- Le pregunto Deuce.

-Yo aun no lo se...aunque si se que tengo un efecto especial en el sexo opuesto.-

-Y que lo tienes...-le dijo besándola.

Ghoulia y Jackson en un intento de mirar a otro sitio se miraron ellos, y Ghoulia le gimió, -Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto.-

-O acompañarlos- Dijo Jackson acercándose a Ghoulia, cuando solo su itaud.

Ella contesto. Y le dijo a Cleo,

-Es hora de irnos o nos regañaran, debemos llegar antes que tu hermana o nos hará un escándalo.-

-Cierto.-

Pidieron la cuenta y se fueron, pasaron a dejarlas a la mansión De Nile, Ghoulia dormiría con Cleo esa noche, habia pedido permiso a sus padres.

Al dia siguiente en MH.

Cleo iba caminando despreocupada a su clase cuando Clawdeen bloqueo su paso, diciéndole:

_'Yo tengo la consciencia tranquila, ¿Y tú?''_

A Cleo comenzó a faltarle el aire.

-Clawdeen, tu…ya sabias, ya…lo habías aceptado…-

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a ver sufrir a mi hermano, ¡ Por alguien a quien yo le presente! Que era mi amiga además.-

-Soy tu amiga, pero no se pueden controlar estas cosas, las emociones son así. Y yo fui honesta contigo desde un principio…-

-Tu no lo escuchas aullar por las noches…no le vez con los ojos hinchados o completamente ido, el no es así, Clawd siempre ha sido muy alegre, el era feliz contigo… ¡Aunque no debio serlo! ¡Porque no vales la pena Cleo De Nile!-

Cleo retrocedió al escucharla, y su miedo se fue dando lugar a la ira.

-¡Bien! ¡Si lo era y dudo mucho que encuentre a alguien que me supere!-

-Jamás, jamás permitiré que el se involucre con otra amiga mía, no esta bien…-

-Eso no te toca a ti decidirlo…-

-Pero si defender a mi hermano, el no pudo defenderse con Gorgon y será hombre para no decirte tus verdades, pero yo no…-

Clawdeen camino hacia Cleo amenazadoramente y apunto de dar el zarpaso, le detuvieron la mano, ella pensó que era Deuce, y le grito,

-Que? A mi también me harás piedra? –

_Pero era Clawd._

_-No la toques Clawdeen-_

( Muchos monstruos del insti ya les rodeaban y Espectra tomaba fotos sin parar. Deuce y Jackson escucharon los rumores, - Habrá pelea-, -Clawdeen hará pedazos a Cleo.- y al escuchar eso le pregunto a la chica que lo dijo –Porque? Donde están?-...)

_Llego Deuce y se puso frente a Cleo._

_Clawd frente a Clawdeen._

–No te atrevas a petrificar a mi hermana.-

-Que no toque a Cleo.-

-Yo no iba a permitirlo.-

- Ya llegue, no te necesita más.-

Clawd se dirigio a Cleo:

-Cleo lamento lo de Clawdeen ya se le pasara, yo hablare con ella., respecto a lo que me dijiste en P3, tu no eres mala, pero tenemos que hablar …concédeme eso creo que lo merezco.–

Deuce se quedo rigido,_ (En que momento hablaron en el club?, Por eso Cleo se tardo en salir… No debio dirigirse a el…Yo lo petrifique para evitar eso…)_

-Si, tienes razón.- le dijo Cleo a Clawd.

_-Bien, al salir te espero en mi auto.-_

_-Ok.-_

-Tu no vas a a ir con el a ningún sitio!, Lo que tenías que hablar ya lo hablaron! – Decia deuce furioso.

-Dile a tu nuevo novio que no sea tan inseguro.-

-Clawd por favor…- Le dijo Cleo casi en un ruego, _- Nos vemos en tu auto al salir.-_

Deuce la miro furioso, tenía ganas de salir y dejarlos ahí, de decirle que si se iba con el todo terminaría, pero sabía que si lo hacía la perdería y Clawd enseguida la recuperaría.

Se tragó su sentir… y dijo:

-Vámonos te acompaño a tu clase, abrazándola con fuerza.-

Clawd miro a Clawdeen con severidad y tomándola del brazo la llevo hacia las albercas para hablar con ella.

Cleo sintió el abrazo de Deuce mas como un castigo que como una muestra de cariño, casi le hacía daño con sus brazos, la forma en la que la apretaba con ellos.

-Por favor comprende…-

-_Que?, que tengo que comprender?!_

Y todos los que les rodeaban les miraban curiosos.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado… -le murmuro ella.

Y el le siguió molesto.

En las albercas…

Clawd y Clawdeen discutían.

-Eres mi hermano y te quiero…esa no valió la pena.-

- Esa ...es tu amiga y la quieres, no mezcles las cosas.-

-Tienes razón, yo no tengo la culpa de que fueras estúpido fijándote en ella y más estúpido al no saber retenerla.-

-Eso no lo sabes ni lo decides tú, por lo menos yo tenía a alguien a mi lado…-

-Vaya, no mereces que te defienda Idiota.-

-Nunca lo he necesitado, yo aún la quiero y no permitiré que tu o cualquier otra la lastimen.-

- No vi que hicieras nada cuando Toralai, sin embargo el chico por el que ella te dejo, si lo hizo, la petrifico.-

-Eso es diferente…Toralai lo hizo parecer un accidente, no me di cuenta hasta que Cleo lo dijo, a ti te sorprendí intentando lastimarla amenazándola.-

- Lo hice por ti, no es justo que...-

- Es mi relación no la tuya!, Y yo estuve de acuerdo, fue casi insultante como la deje ir.-

-No te lo creo.-

-Lo hice porque no quería verme débil rogándole aunque siento desde ese día que me falta una parte de mí, yo no sabía que Gorgon ya estaba en su corazón, pensé estúpidamente que aun podía recuperarla.-

_-Yo si lo sabía.-_

-Y porque no me lo dijiste! Como lo sabias?! Desde cuando?!, _Tu si me traicionaste porque tu eres mi hermana!_

-No iba a traicionar a Cleo, la entendí...- Dijo simplemente sin saber que mas decir.

-La entendiste?...y hoy ibas a golpearla?...Estas loca, ya deja a Cleo tranquila, yo se que algún día regresare con ella y quiero que la respetes.

-Conque es por eso tu drama… Bien, pues si las cosas siguen como van eso solo ocurrirá en tus sueños.-

Y las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, entraron Cleo y Deuce discutiendo y Clawdeen le hizo señas a Clawd para que se escondieran y escucharan.

CAPÍTULO 13. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

-Como crees que te iras a hablar con el en su auto?! , crees q soy estúpido?! ...el intentara algo!-

-No... sólo hablaremos, le debo eso yo no fui completamente honesta con el y se merece una explicación.-

- Aunque no lo haya escuchado de tu boca es obvio que le dejaste por mi, que lo supere.-

_Clawd apretó los puños._

-Si lo escucho de mi boca pero no como debía ser...-

-A qué te refieres? Yo estuve ahí nunca le dijiste eso...ah en P3? puedes decirme en que momento hablaste con el?- Le decia aun mas molesto.

- Iba saliendo cuando lo vi hecho piedra y me sentí muy mal... le hable pero no sabia que me escuchaba...-

_Cleo bajo la mirada derrotada_

- Yo no quería hacerle sufrir, no lo amo ni lo veo como te veo a t- , _acaricio el rostro de Deuce estremeciéndolo.- _Pero si le quiero y mucho por favor lidia con eso Xq no cambiara Clawd siempre será parte de mi vida e importante para mi como amigo y ahora solo deseo que encuentre a alguien que lo haga feliz como tu me haces feliz a mi.-

_Deuce la miraba completamente cautivado._

- Nose como soportare saber q estas sola con el en su auto. No eres tu, tienes razón... Son mis celos.-

- Apoyame por favor porque aunque no lo hagas aún así iré a verlo.-

_Y el corazón de Clawd comenzó a latir con fuerza con esa que da la estúpida esperanza._

Deuce sabía q era cierto y le dijo:

- Esta bien ve pero no dejen los terrenos de MH yo te esperare en mi auto quiero q al despedirte subas al mío seré yo quien te lleve a tu casa eso ya me corresponde a mi.-

- Pero...-

- Si no lo haces así me volveré loco y no responderé de mi-

-Ok, tu ganas.-

_Salieron abrazados._

Clawd y Clawdeen se miraron.

-Ok no es taaaan mala le decía Clawdeen.-

- No, no lo es aunque tampoco es una santa...lo malo es que es preciosa y un poco irresistible, inolvidable...-

-Ya ya entendí ya cállate-Me tomare mi tiempo para analizar esta situación ya se que tu puedes solo y q ella no es una total maldita-

- Muy bien hazlo así-

- Todo seria más fácil si no sufrieras-

-Vale...pues no me pongas atención! Metiche!-

Y sonaron las alarmas de sus itaudes Espectra ya había subido las fotos del P3 y de la pelea de Cleo y Clawdeen.

El blog decía:

_La loba salió a defender el honor de su hermano frente a la egipcia que ahora a robado el corazón de Deuce Gorgon quien últimamente ha petrificado a varios estudiantes ganándose el respeto y el miedo de muchos. Aunque fue salvada en último momento por Clawd wolf parece evidente que el lobo conserva su amor intacto por la princesa del Nilo._

Los hermanos Wolf leían con fastidio y asombro...ahora serían la comidilla de MH.

Deuce leyó y apretó los puños casi rompiendo su itaud...

-Puedes petrificar fantasmas?- le dijo Cleo.

-Lamentablemente no, aunque todo lo que escribió es cierto.-_ Y la miro significativamente, enamorado y con miedo de perderla. Nunca se había puesto en el lugar de clawd y ahora que lo hacía no soportaba la idea._

-Todo estará bien- Le dijo Cleo imaginando su sentir.

El tomo su mano y la beso intentando darle paz a su propio corazón.

Las clases en MH transcurrían normalmente aunque eran más pesadas para los Wolf y Cleo y Deuce por los cuchicheos y las miradas furtivas, sin embargo al finalizar las clases Cleo se apuró a salir para evitar a Deuce y alcanzar a Clawd en su auto.

_Y si, al salir ya la esperaba el._

Cleo subió y el arranco.

-Espera deberíamos quedarnos en MH -

-Para seguir en la boca de todos?-

_Se sentía raro al no darle gusto como siempre pero quería torturar a Gorgon._

-ok, a donde iremos?-

-Creo que este no es tema de un café, vamos a las afueras de la ciudad.-

Y la llevo a las afueras de L.A. a la playa de Santa Monica.

Todo el camino iban callados Cleo simplemente no sabía que decir y meditaba como habían cambiado las cosas viendo el paisaje. Comenzó a inundar sus pulmones la brisa marina.

_Y Clawd moría de ganas de tomar su mano de decirle que olvidarán todo que la amaba y nada importaba._

_La miro...como su cabello era acariciado por el viento, así es como las cosas debían ser...su chica en su auto, junto a el. Y suspiro...en ese momento todo parecía perfecto se sentía feliz. Le habían regresado el miembro que sentía que le faltaba no era una pierna ni un brazo, era su corazón..._

_Finalmente se estacionó con pesar, porque sabía lo que venía._

_Suspiro ruidosamente..._

-Porque me dejaste por el? Por qué sentiste que yo no valía la pena? Qué lo nuestro no valía la pena? Porqué abandonaste la idea de estar juntos? Yo tenía planes contigo quería hacer cosas contigo...pero no me diste la oportunidad...y lo peor es que te quiero, aún lo hago.

A Cleo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Tu tienes razón en todo en todo pero el amor nos hace ciegos nose como explicártelo.-

- Esto fue desde la reta de basquetbol? Porque no gane ?-

- En cierto modo si ahí me fije en el x primera vez pero no es eso el despertó en mi algo diferente por favor acéptalo.-

- Que lo acepte... Ni siquiera me diste oportunidad, nunca supe que tenía competencia.-

- Tienes razón.-

- Pero que me des la razón no cambia las cosas...quiero recuperarte.-

_Cleo se quedo sin aliento hubiera preferido que me odiara a que aún me amara, sería más fácil._

- Clawd eso no puede ser...-

_Había varios monstruos en el lugar y algunos fotografiaban furtivamente a la ex-pareja celebridad, unos eran contactos de Espectra._

Por favor le dijo acercandosele peligrosamente...

-Click foto, enviar a Espectra.-

_Espectra sintió que casi volvía a la vida de la impresión, eso era jugoso y lo público añadiendo: Reconciliación en puerta?_

Deuce al salir de clase fue a buscar a Cleo y al no encontrarla recorrió todo MH aunque estaba un poco histérico aún guardaba la esperanza de que siguieran en el insti después de todo MH era enorme. porque diablos no me espero? Y sonó su itaud con la alerta espectral el la abrió y las serpientes en su cabeza se erizaron con furia.

Llamo a Jackson y le dijo: Ya viste?

-Si amigo pero ya sabes que Espectra exagera todo,-

-A veces no...úbicas el lugar?-

-Si-

-Por favor acompáñame-

-Vale.-

Jackson le soltó cuando iban en camino -que piensas hacer ?-

-No lose... Pero no puedo soportar más que estén juntos-

Deuce llego y los vio en el auto de Clawd hablando.

Sin pensarlo mas abrió la puerta del pasajero y saco a Cleo del brazo vendado por el accidente, ella grito de dolor.

_Clawd ya se levantaba mostrándole las garras, Deuce iba a bajarse las gafas cuando Cleo les grito._

-Ya basta!- Agradezco que me quieran así y no me sorprende...pero no podemos continuar así. Clawd por favor discúlpame te quiero le dijo mirándolo y tocando su rostro la mirada de Clawd se ilumino... _Pero no te amo... le amo a el._

_Clawd comprendio con dolor que la habia perdido, de verdad, como cuando compras un Itaud nueva generacion y eres feliz y alguien te lo roba, sabes que ya no esta contigo, eventualmente lo aceptas pero aun asi duele...solo que en este caso el sabia quien era el ladron de su tesoro._

_Sin embargo penso: -Esta chica es tan genial, tal vez como dijo mi hermana fui estupido al no poder retenerla a mi lado, no le di lo que el si, y Clawdeen me defendio porque le di lastima pero ella ya sabia lo que habia entre ellos y no me lo dijo porque la entendio...hasta mi propia hermana asimilo la idea, tal vez es tiempo de que lo haga yo tambien...aunque como le confie a Rolumus, yo siempre tendre sentimientos por Cleo y se que ella lo sabe y el tambien. Esta bien, jugaremos a ser amigos. Seremos civilizados. No te distraigas Gorgon...porque no respondo en devolverte el gesto..._

-No necesitas decir más- le dijo Clawd derrotado con el corazón roto.- Espero que podamos ser amigos.-

Deuce se acercó y le dijo -Yo no lamento que ella esté conmigo... pero si lamentó que tu te sintieras mal en el camino...no pudimos evitarlo, eres un buen sujeto y se que encontraras a alguien.-

_Clawd subió a su auto aprisa y se fue. No soportaba mas la lastima de nadie mucho menos la de Gorgon o la de el mismo..._

Deuce y Cleo subieron al auto de Jackson y cuando Deuce iba a comenzar a reclamarle a Cleo esta comenzó a decirle:

- Creo que no eres capaz de controlarte... me lastimaste el brazo y el ego... nos seguiste como si fuéramos delincuentes, te pedí confianza...-

- Yo vi unas fotos que público Espectra donde insinuaba una reconciliación entre ustedes! Niegame que eso ocurrió!-

- ...No no lo haré -

Deuce sintió como si le echaran agua fría.

Pero yo no accedi, ahora creo que tal vez hice mal, ...no te das cuenta ? Deje a mi novio x ti! Y eso no te basta? No puedo borrarlo de mi vida, fue y sigue siendo importante, no como tu, pero si como amigo... Es fastidioso como no puedes con eso. Jackson por favor déjame en casa-

_Y este tomo ese rumbo sin oponerse para nada._

- Pero ...-

_- Shhht no me hables Gorgon o te arrepentirás te lo juro.-_

Y el obedeció sabía que ella hablaba en serio-

Llegaron a su casa y la egipcia se despidió de Jackson y no de Deuce.

Este irritado le dijo a Jackson: -Que le pasa? Que te pasa a ti tambien?

-Le pasa exactamente lo que te dijo.-

-Y a mi...pues en parte que la entiendo y ...que es cierto que tiene un efecto especial con nuestro genero porque no pude negarme...lo siento.-

-Que voy a hacer!-

-Recuperala, a tu manera...-

Al dia siguiente en MH. Cleo se veia divina de la muerte con unas sandalias con incrustaciones de esmeraldas que hacian juego con un bolso del mismo tono y elegancia.

Deuce espero a que las clases finalizaran y se aseguro de que Jackson distrajera a Ghoulia para que no tuviera margen de error.

Al finalizar las clases se acerco a la egipcia y le dijo:

-Te llevo.-

-No.-

- Solo te llevare a tu casa.-  
-No.-

_Y tomo su bolso._

_-Si quieres... volver a ver este bolso... debes venir conmigo- Dijo Divertido porque sabia que funcionaría, ella no dejaría que su bolso se perdiera. Y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y después correr hacia su auto._

Ella le gritó. - No... espera!- y lo siguió.

El sujetaba el bolso meneandolo divertido ya arriba del auto.  
- Sube o no respondo. Sabes que es cierto. -  
-Bien.- Decia fastidiada.  
Y ella subió al auto. -Damelo- Le demando.  
_El se lo dio y arranco rapidamente. _  
-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo romántico que hacer, me acompañas? -  
-Y si no quiero?-Le dijo desafiante.  
-Entonces es un secuestro. -  
Y los 2 rieron.  
-Eres bueno... -  
-Intento serlo para ti- Le dijo el sinceramente.  
Y lo abrazo. ..si lo amaba, no se imaginaba ya sin Deuce.

Y al llegar a un semáforo en el alto, ambos súbita y espontáneamente se besaron.

Se sentía en el paraiso. Y si esto no es amor entonces. que si lo es? Si lo es... debe serlo. Pensaba Cleo.

Y le beso con mas intensidad, el le devolvio el beso sujetando su rostro,apretándola contra el.

_Y los autos de atras les silvaban molestos, pero a a pareja no le importaba, ya habían superado su primer gran obstáculo._

Fin.


End file.
